What Brothers Are For
by xMidnight Muse
Summary: When an very unwelcome guest is to return for a visit, Megan must face the past with the help of her older brother. T rating is simply for suggested abuse and future chapters...maybe.
1. Great News

Summary: It seems that Drake always has the issues with his past and biological father in fan fictions, but what ever happened between Megan and Mr. Parker?

When a not so welcomed person returns, Megan has to face her past with the help of her older brother.

oOoOoOo

14 year old Megan Parker stared at her mom incredulously. Her mouth hung open and her eyes glazed over with tears that she refused the let spill over.

"Honey? Did you hear me? Your father is coming for a visit. Isn't that great?" her mom asked enthusiastically.

Megan closed her mouth and pulled a well rehearsed fake smile across her lips, one that no one ever seemed to notice failed to reach her eyes.

"Really mom? That's awesome! Can't wait!" she replied, her voice dripping in fake excitement; another talent that had come for much practice.

She spun on her heel and raced upstairs, leaving her mom slightly confused in the living room.

As soon as she reached the comfort of her own room she slammed the door closed and slid down it, placing her head in her hands as tears proceeded down her cheeks.

This was not awesome. It was the very furthest thing from awesome.

It was terrible. Absolutely, horrifyingly terrible.

You see, Megan hadn't exactly had the best relationship with her father. In fact, she had had the worst possible relationship with him.

While Alex Parker loved Drake like the son every man dreamed of having, he hated Megan, absolutely despised her.

This was because he claimed that she had ruined their family. Before she was born it had been the two model parents and their perfect son. And then along came her, the person who had destroyed their family, or at least that was what she had been told.

Whenever their mother wasn't around he would beat her, call her names, yell at her and abuse her in every aspect of the word. There were still bruises and scars that refused to fade along her body because of the awful man she had been forced to call "dad".

Her mom of course, knew absolutely nothing about this. The cause for their divorce had been an argument between the two that got out of hand and showed Alex's true colors. She had simply come to believe that Megan was extremely clumsy, getting hurt all the time.

On the other hand though, Drake knew everything.

He had found out one day after a "session" between her and her father. She had been covered in blood, clothes torn, and a harsh red mark across her face.

He had interrogated her until she had revealed that it had been their dad that had done this to her, and had been doing it for as long as she could remember.

Ever since that day, he had done everything he could to protect her from their abusive dad. He would stay around her as often as possible, for Alex never hurt Drake or yelled in front of him.

But sometimes something would come up and Megan would be forced to face him. Afterwards Drake would find her trying to clean herself up and break down crying, apologizing over and over again for not being there.

She was completely lost in her thoughts until a knock on the door interrupted.

"Um, Megs? It's me, can I come in?" Megan practically collapsed with relief at the sound of her brother's voice.

She immediately stood up and opened the door, not bothering to wipe away the tear tracks on her face.

If Drake had looked worried before seeing her, he looked down right distraught when he caught a look of his little sister's face.

He stepped in to the room, closed the door and wrapped his arms around her as she now broke down completely.

After a few moments, she calmed herself down and moved to sit on her bed. She looked up at Drake with eyes that showed a weakness that he barely ever saw.

"So I guess mom told you the "great" news, didn't she?" Megan asked, her voice raw and cracked.

Drake simply nodded as he sat down next to her, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Why does he have to come back?" she asked timidly, leaning in to him slightly.

"I don't know Megs, I really don't know. I had thought for sure that after that argument between him and mom she'd never let him back in, but I guess I was wrong."

There was a minute pause before Megan looked up at Drake, a fresh set of tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm really scared" she admitted as tears poured out of her eyes and her body was wracked with sobs.

Drake moved from his position beside her and kneeled in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me Megan" she looked up to meet her brother's eyes and was slightly surprised to see fear and worry, but more dominantly then the others, a sheer protectiveness showed.

"I promise you that he will not hurt you again. He won't lay a finger on you as long as I'm your big brother" he promised her, never having meant anything more than that.

Megan leaned forward and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. Drake was the only person in the world that made her feel safe, and that was a feeling she was not willing to let pass.

"How about you come into my room and we watch a movie or something?" he suggested, thinking of ways to get his little sister's mind off of the possible horrors that lay ahead.

She nodded, wanting to forget about this for at least a few hours. Drake smiled and wiped away a few of her tears.

"I love you Megs, and I'll make sure that nothing happens to you ever again" he told her.

"I love you too Dray" she responded with a very small smile, which he returned upon hearing her nickname for him, something she hadn't called him in years.

Drake stood himself up and reached out a hand to help Megan up, which she graciously took.

The two siblings made their way down the hall to the room that belonged to Drake and Josh.

Megan pulled a blanket off of Drake's bed with his permission and settled herself on to the couch while Drake picked a random movie and popped it in to the DVD player. He then sat down, put his arms around her and relaxed, one of his hands stoking his sister's hair trying to calm her, hoping to get the silent tears to stop falling.

2 hours later and the movie ended.

Drake looked down at Megan and smiled slightly when he saw her asleep, resting against him using his shoulder for a pillow. At least she would be content for awhile.

It was at this point that the bedroom door opened, and Josh came in. It took him a moment to survey the scene before him, his mouth slightly open and his eyes filled with confusion.

The sight of his half brother and half sister together was a rare one indeed. Usually Megan prided herself in torturing the two of them while Drake tended to refer to her as an "evil little girl". But here they were, together, not fighting and looking as if they were enjoying each others company, even if Megan was asleep.

Josh also noticed that Megan had tear tracks down her cheeks, something that confused him even more. His tough half sister never cried. Ever.

"Drake? What's going on?" he asked, taking a few cautious steps towards them.

His brother looked up at Josh, then back down at Megan. Drake sighed deeply.

"It's our dad. He's um…coming back" he announced sadly, unconsciously pulling Megan a little bit closer to him.

Josh furrowed his brow, "but that's a good thing isn't it?"

Drake shook his head sadly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Not for Megs it isn't" he said, turning his attention back down to her.

"What do you mean?" Josh was worried now.

Before speaking again, Drake removed his arm from his sister, pushed her off of him gently, stood up and laid her back across the couch, placing a pillow behind her head. He pulled the blanket around her before turning back to Josh.

"The thing is, Megan and our dad didn't exactly have the best relationship. He never wanted her" Drake was trying to explain without actually speaking the words. He hoped that his brother would catch on.

It took him a few moments before realization hit him.

"Wait, you don't mean…he didn't…."

Drake cut him off my nodding solemnly.

"Oh my god" Josh murmured, running a hand through his hair.

His eyes wandered back down to his little sister lying on the couch.

Even though she pulled countless pranks on him and Drake and even though she called them names and made them miserable, he loved her. He loved her a lot and this news was like a brick in his stomach.

"Josh, I…I can't let him hurt her again. I won't. She's been through too much to have it happen all over again" Drake said quietly.

For the first time in his life, Josh was watching his cool and collected brother completely lose it.

He took a few steps and hugged his brother tightly,

"Everything will be fine. Megs is going to be fine"

The broke apart and turned to look at their little sister.

No, nothing was going to happen. Not a chance in hell.

oOoOoOo

A/N: And no, I'm not going to write about them actually meeting Mr. Parker because I'm really bad at that kind of stuff. Trust me, it would suck. So use your imaginations. Anyways, I hoped you like it. It was just kinda something that popped in my head one day. Please review )

What Brothers Are For _is a work of fanfiction. All canon characters, settings and plots belong to the writers of _Drake and Josh_. Only non canon characters, settings and plots belong to me._


	2. Authors Note

**Author's Note (dontcha hate these things?): **sigh alright, alright. I've taken the hints. Even though it's only been 5 reviews, people seemed to have enjoyed the first chapter a lot. And then, while some straight out begged, some haven't even realized that I wasn't even planning on continuing and some left subtle hints, it seems like you want another chapter. So guess what? Because of my emotional weakness and extreme boredom, I've decided to give the people what they want. And anyway, what I ended with didn't feel right, so yeah…hope you're all happy now.

This also means that (if you haven't already noticed) I tweaked the end of chapter one just a bit since we all know that was a crappy way of me trying to get out of future chapters. So that means I had to delete the story and repost it, but since I'm weird and didn't want to lose my reviews, I copied them and entered them anonymously (hope you don't mind). So yeah, think what you want of me.

But don't forget that you've been warned. The chances are high that chapter 2 and beyond (if it gets that far) will be extremely sucky since I can write emotion pretty well, but when it comes to action…well yeah, you'll just have to read for yourself.

So anyway, congratulations reviewers! You win!

Chapter two of this fiction should be up within a few weeks (we have next week off from school which means quality time between myself and the keyboard.

Au revoir for now!

-HalfBloodPrincess221

p.s. If I've got you reading this far here's a quick question: anyone think I should change my pen name? I love it and all, but it just makes me feel strictly HP, which I'm not. Anyway, thoughts are welcomed. Merci!


End file.
